A scanning device is usually connected to a computer, and configured to capture images and convert a graphic or image into a digital signal using a photoelectric technology and a digital processing technique. For a file document, such as books, files, or a volume of paper and the like, a large number of steps need manpower to participate in the operation of batch photo-taking, scanning or reading-through display, etc., thereby, working strength is very large and efficiency is low.
The existing scanning equipment generally can not automatically hold books. When scanning book data, staff need to place or spread the books evenly in the scanning area, which may lead to the book position is not fixed and reduce the scanning efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.